Raspberry Sherbet
by paradoxical-enigma
Summary: Sayomi x Karin. ...LOL. In case you were wondering, no, this was not supposed to make the least bit of sense. This was pretty much for the lulz.


SAYOMI X KARIN

A Hidan fic

Eyes like dots of ink, endlessly black and infinitely mysterious. The moment Sayomi's eyes met those of that woman that fateful rainy day, she knew.

Her eyes betrayed a heart that remained strong and steadfast even through endless trials and hardship.

--

The next time she saw that woman was in the heat of battle.

"Wait!" Sayomi raised a hand to stop Danzo from slapping Karin away.

"Where did you come from?" Danzo snarled. This newcomer was surely no more powerful than that weak girl he had just been about to bitchslap.

Sayomi said nothing and stood her ground. In truth, Madara had taught her teleportation jutsu- he'd taken a liking to her a while back and made her his protege. Although he was a rough teacher, his lessons had always been dealt out with a certain kind of affection.

And now the man still clad in that orange wooden mask watched the battle with interest from atop a large shrine. He neither interjected on it nor tried to stop his student from picking a fight with the self-appointed Hokage of the Leaf and leader of the ANBU Root. He was curious as to how she would handle this fight, and content to remain an observer.

And he had faith in Sayomi.

Danzo scowled. "Out of my way." He commanded in a gruff voice, raised his fist (for in his infinite sexism, he had deluded himself into believing merely his hand was enough to instantly knock out any member of the female persuasion), and thrust it towards Sayomi's forehead.

Sayomi's long, silky hair, as black as Danzo's soul had become, whipped around as a sudden gust of wind blew through the area. Danzo looked up, surprised by the sheer force of it, and his eye widened when he noticed the color of the wind. Sayomi took a step back and threw one hand out as blue chakra surrounded her enemy completely. Danzo struggled uselessly for a few moments before his movements slowed considerably. The chakra was taking form. And his body was suddenly so cold…

"You… you're a... part of _that _Kirigakure clan?" Danzo's teeth chattered and he stopped fighting the jutsu altogether; he simply wasn't strong enough to overcome Sayomi's skill. "I thought they had all died out…" Sayomi clenched her fist and the ice climbed up over Danzo's mouth and nose, effectively suffocating him.

"Kekkei genkei: Ice Release." Sayomi affirmed Danzo's claim as the body clattered to the ground, still as a rock. Danzo's eyes were closed indefinitely.

Karin had simply stood behind Sayomi the whole time and watched as her protector, a girl she'd never met in her life, defended her against this dangerous and undeniably powerful enemy without so much as breaking a sweat. "Uh… I…" Karin stuttered as she contemplated the best way to express her gratitude to her savior. "Who are you?" somehow those words ended up spilling out instead.

"My name's Sayomi. I already know you. Karin." Sayomi turned around and smiled angelically, and Karin's cheeks turned pink at the sincerity and innocence in it. Madara smirked ever so slightly under his mask. He'd expected no less from his best and only student.

"Come on. I wanna show you something!" Sayomi grinned and grabbed Karin's hands, either not having noticed the blush or disregarding it entirely. She closed her eyes and instantly, both women were inside a rather quaint-looking ice cream shop, sitting at an old-fashioned red booth.

Karin's jaw dropped and she looked frantically all around herself, confused beyond words. She regained her bearings within moments and made the release handsign as she shouted "Kai!". To her dismay, when she reopened her eyes, the shop hadn't vanished but remained clear as day.

Either this genjutsu had been cast by an expert of Itachi's level or…

This was real.

"What's wrong?" Sayomi asked nonchalantly as she opened the menu laying on the table in front of her. "Pick out what you want. I'll pay."

Karin blinked twice before doing the same. When the smiling, bouncy waitress arrived at their table, she ordered a vanilla sundae quickly after Sayomi chose a simple scoop of raspberry sherbet.

After the woman had left, Sayomi rested one hand on her cheek and stared idly at Karin, as if she were looking not at the girl in front of her but far into the distance. "So, Karin. Tell me about yourself. I'm interested." Her voice was soft and nonthreatening.

For the life of her, Karin had absolutely no idea how she'd managed to get herself into such an ordeal. Still, before she knew it, she'd begun talking, relaying her hopes, her dreams, her fears, and even her crush who had saved her from an enormous bear during the Chuunin exams years before- Sasuke.

Sayomi listened with interest but didn't comment a word, just nodded every now and again. Karin's story was captivating (at least to her) and she didn't want to miss a moment of it. She had no idea how long it would be after this meeting that she'd once again be granted the chance to talk to the woman.

The food came before long and Sayomi dug her spoon into the sherbet before placing it on her tongue and allowing the ice cold treat to melt before swallowing. Karin ate her sundae a bit more quickly, taking less time to savor the flavor.

Only when she had finished and Sayomi's ice cream was half gone did Karin notice just how delicious her order looked. Ignoring that nagging voice that told her she was being rude, she asked, "Could I try some?"

"Sure!" Sayomi responded happily. Instead of walking to the counter and picking up a plastic utensil, she scooped up a spoonful of sherbet with her own spoon and stuck it in Karin's mouth before she had a chance to object.

Karin was about to protest but decided against it at the strong, delectable taste of raspberry. She beamed. "It's good."

"It's the same." Sayomi said with a smile, to which Karin responded with a look of confusion.

"The raspberry sherbet is the same color as your hair."

Karin stirred at the sound of birdsong and put a hand up to block the sunbeams pouring in through the open window.

"Mmn… Suigetsu, did you leave the window open again?!" she snapped and shivered as a cold breeze blew past her cherry-red hair, but the man had already woken up (evidenced by the lack of his presence in the bed) and was likely either downstairs eating breakfast or already at work. Suigetsu was so irresponsible with domestic matters that at times she questioned how wise a choice marrying him had been.

Karin smiled just slightly as she stood, walked over to the window, and closed it tightly. She'd had that dream again. She doubted she'd ever forget about that woman who had saved her life five years previously. Karin would forever consider her an angel sent from Heaven to appear in her life for but a moment and then vanish without a trace. What was her name again? Karin frowned, drawing a sudden blank. She remembered a second later.

Oh, right. That was it.

Sayomi.

-fin-

Epilogue: Sayomi went on to live in a house made of sherbet that never melted and was queen of sherbet land with her king(s), Ryan Higga and Kyle.


End file.
